Malfoy in the Mirrow
by Cathain
Summary: Draco y su vanidad.


Malfoy in the Mirrow  
  
by Cathain.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Y era observar esa imagen reflejándose frente a el, soberbio y brillante, denotando todo lo contrario a lo que pudiese encontrarse en su alma, infinitamente distante.  
  
Figura grácil y exquisitamente atractiva. Era algo infeccioso sentir el aroma a manzanas que podía desprender esa piel e inundarlo en ese sentimiento aditivo de querer probarla y no poder detenerse, de tener que aguantar las ganas sin poder saltarle encima y arrebatarle el sabor.   
  
Podía declararse adicto a las esporas de aquel sentimiento vicioso. Era la textura de aquella cabellera platinada resaltando entre ninguna, perdiéndose entre todas, manos amorosas enredándose en las finas y suaves hebras.  
  
Inalcanzable posesión.  
  
El mismo sintiéndose delicioso al observar el toque ajeno, el toque urgido lleno de necesidad. Gratificante sensación ser la obsesión de algunos. Control absoluto de cada movimiento, de cada gesto regalado para el mismo engañando y apropiándose.  
  
Que retorcido y agradable era todo aquello.  
  
El gesto siempre arrogante adornando con cuidado cada facción de su rostro, blanco y perfecto como adonis*. Y es que era una deliciosa tentación con sus labios escarlatas finamente delineados e hinchados por la fricción de algún beso. Hasta la perversa sonrisa que a veces se posaba delicada en su rostro era excitante, convirtiendo su aire desenfadado y superior en uno de plena identidad y oscuridad.  
  
Y era el tiempo deteniéndose en el momento en que sus labios se acercan, chocando su aliento cálido y dulce contra el otro, frío y divino. Sus ojos grises perdiéndose en la mirada del reflejo, tiñéndose oscura, nublada por el extraño ataque de lujuria. Y su lengua se asoma tímida entre sus labios, lamiéndolos con lentitud, chocando contra la otra lengua en un ritmo provocativo.  
  
Sus manos entrelazándose con las otras delicadas y vacías, y su cuerpo restregándose sin pudor alguno provocando incitantes suspiros cargados de placer. Cerrando sus ojos se entrego al toque de su cuerpo incisivamente satinado.  
  
Draco Malfoy parecía haber sido envenenado por su propio reflejo. No podia concebir que le flechara otro tipo de belleza que no fuera la suya misma.   
  
Era aquella ínfima sensación de placer roto y retorcido que lo ahogaba haciéndole sentir placer, la que adoraba. Era el propio amor narciso*.  
  
Y esas horas que antes se le antojaba oscuras y placenteras ahora se veían invadidas por un haz de fuego. La presencia cálida superponiéndose a la eterna y fiel acompañante. Un placer sublevando a otro.  
  
Destructivo e impresionante.  
  
Sus pestañas aletearon suaves, permitiendo a sus ojos grises observar la imagen frente a si. Había cambiado por completo. Volviéndose rotundamente distinta, lo gris había pasado a ser verde, lo platinado a negro azabache y su frente ahora estaba marcada por algo mas profundo que el destino.   
  
Un sentimiento abrumador y sofocante naciendo en su estomago, dejándole sin espacio para respirar su esencia. Mientras su frente se presionaba contra la suya en un vano intento de llegar aun mas profundo.  
  
Su piel se aprieta con la imagen de Potter, así como lo hacia con su propio reflejo, y no puede evitar jadear al coincidir en perfectas líneas contra la imagen en el espejo, complementándose. Perfeccionándose mientras las barreras quedan detrás donde se exige su presencia.  
  
Pero el sabor se estaba dañando, se había vuelto un tanto amargo después de haberse concedido al Gryffindor. El deseo humillante y cadencioso corrompiendo su pureza divina... Porque el maldito de Potter había logrado traspasar la barrera de su reflejo, volviéndose urgente su presencia, desplazándose brevemente a si mismo, concediendo algo de su propio amor a otro insignificante elemento. Porque nadie jamás podrá estar a la altura de un Malfoy.  
  
Era un absurdo pero deseaba a ese niño estúpido y odioso. Sus deseos se moldeaban al chico de forma tan perfecta que dolía...  
  
Era Potter gimiendo en su oído.   
  
Era Potter arrinconándolo en algún rincón en busca de más.  
  
Era Potter como siempre apegándose a su fiel representación de héroe, como si lo que él necesitara fuese la salvación de si mismo.  
  
Era ese imbecil haciéndole sentir salvajemente poseído, compartido... Ambos formaban un contraste tan delicioso. Amaba su imagen junto a Harry.  
  
Aquellos ojos grises parecían mirarle con sorna, divertidos ante la idea de un tercero y su boca sensual parecía arquearse con desdén.  
  
Igual, siempre podía encontrarse a si mismo. Satisfecho, retorcido y eterno.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Reviews?  
  
El titulo se lo debo a ai-chan xD muchas gracias por ayudarme =p  
  
*Adonis: Dios fenicio, al cual siempre se representaba como un bello joven. Amante de Venus.  
  
*Narciso: era un bellísimo joven que, enamorado de si mismo, quiso abrazar su imagen reflejada en la fuente Ramnusia, cayendo al agua y muriendo ahogado.  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas a red_queen216@yahoo.com o deja un review. 


End file.
